Hone No Numa
Hone No Numa (meaning Swamp of Bones '''in Japanese) is the second map in the Rise of the Ibrificains series. It is a part of the Second Great War Timeline which takes place in Dimension 64. It is made and owned by Icestormshadow Story Shadow, Lily, Clary, Kevin, and Shadow step out of the portal into the muddy swamps. The Portal then closes and sends a shockwave of Element 218 and Element 115 around the place awakening the ancient dead of the once abandoned place. The Heros breathed a sigh of relief, until they heard a moan of a Zombie. They quickly rushed into the nearby Cabin and blocked the door. The Heros took a short rest to talk and formulate a plan to get out of the place. They ultimately decided to build something that could cut reality to travel between points. They set out to execute that plan. As they stepped outside they were met with a Panzer Soldat attacking the door. Shadow quickly used the Element Gun to blow the Panzer, and the door away from them. The Panzer Soldat crashed into a nearby tree and fell into the mud. With the Panzer stuck it was much easier to blow off his head and take his metal suit and use it. After they acquired the Suit they killed Undead in the area to serve as fuel for a fire to melt the metal. After getting wood they set the wood and flesh on fire. They also make a clay mold in the shape of a sword. Lily finds an Axe near the fence. After the Metal is as as the fire is going to get it, Shadow put a cartridge of Element 218 in the fire and the fire instantly turns pink and the room became much hotter. They then rushed to cool off and decide to mark a spot where they would try to make a 'rift'. When they back they dumb some swamp water on the fire and didn't have much luck. So they used the Element Gun and blow the pot into the mold on accident they rushed over quickly to help make the Sword. After they repeatedly threw swamp water onto the sword it has 'set' into its mold. They Then put Element 218 around the entire front side. They then pick up the sword and slow tore a hole into Spacetime and stepped through, leaving the Zombie horde behind them. Easter Egg(s) Forging of a Sword # Kill a Panzerslodat with the Element Gun # Collect the Panzer suit # Kill 100 Zombies arong the campfire # Shoot trees with the M2 Panzer # Set the fuel on fire # Shoot the fire with the Element Gun # Knock back the pot to the mold # Let the metal pour into the mold # Collect a bucket of water # Shoot it with the Element Gun # Place the Element 218 infused water on to the sword mold # Pick up sword # Walk up to the XI �� and use the sword Weapons Note: most will be added once Black Ops IIII comes out Wonder Weapons * Element Gun(Box Only) * Thunder Gun(Box Only) * Wunderwaffe(Box Only) * Winter's Howl Mk II(Box Only) * M2 Flamethrower(Box Only) * Jet Gun MKII (Box Only) Pistols * RK5(Wall Buy Only)pts. * M1911(starting Weapon) * Mauser C96(Wall Weapon)pts. Assault Rifles * M15 Assault Rifle(Both Wall Buy and Box)pts. * AK-47u(Both Wall Buy and Box)pts. * ICR-1(Box Only) * Galil(Box Only) LMGS * M60(Box Only) * Dingo(Box Only) * Gorgon(Box Only) * Mini Death(Box Only) Rocket Launchers * RPG(Box Only) * FTR-8H7(Box Only) * M25 Panzer Destructor(Box Only) Submachine Guns * Vesper(Wall Weapon)pts. * VMP(Wall Weapon)pts. * Bootlegger(Box Only) * Sten(Wall Only)pts. Snipers * Drakon(Box Only) Swords * 218-115 Sword(Buildable) Perks * '''Vulture's Aid(3000 pts.) * Widow's Wine(4000 pts.) * Juggernog(2500 pts.) * Speed Cola(3000 pts.) * Stam-In Up(2000 pts.) * Quick Revive(1500 pts.) * Mule Kick(4000 pts.) * Blood Bullets(5500 pts.) Trivia * The original story was going that the heros were mind controlled to come here, however it was changed due to what the creator thought were better ideas Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:Rise of the Ibrificains Category:Maps Category:Mystic War Category:Icestormshadow